


Fire and Ice

by Tookbaggins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, couples skating, hand holding, light victuuri, pre-episode 7, so risque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: It was no different. He'd been skating for years, he knew what he was doing so there was no reason to be nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My dream is to see these dorks skate together.

It was no different. He'd been skating for years, he knew what he was doing so there was no reason to be nervous. Victor had talked him into this. Said he knew Yuuri would be amazing. That didn't make it any less daunting. Even with all his practice and experience, Yuuri had never competed with a partner before.  
The crowd wasn't that large. That was good. He wasn't too familiar with the other skaters. That was NOT good. He was going to screw up. He was going to ruin the whole thing and both of their careers, he just knew it. This had been a mistake. A huge mistake oh god he felt sick.. 

A soft chuckle drew his attention away from the ice and he glanced over at Victor. The man was covering his mouth to try and hold his laughter in. "Yuuri, you look like a scared rabbit shaking like that. Are you that nervous?"

"O-Of course not."

"Don't lie to me. You're horrible at it." He felt Victor's warm hand smooth his hair back. He hadn't even realized that he'd been tugging at it. "And you've been working hard. You'll do fine."

"But-"

"No buts!" The light touch on his head became a sharp tap. "Coach knows best! Stop over thinking things." Yuuri gave him an exasperated look, but he was right. He was thinking too much. That was always a problem for him. He purposely avoided looking at the rink and the audience, instead glancing down at himself and Victor. Their outfits were nearly mirror images of each other, the only differences being curls of deep and icy blues cutting through the black base of Victor's and swirls of oranges and yellows curling around Yuuri's own. It was Victor's idea, and one he'd defended stubbornly to Yuuri every time he'd questioned their theme of fire and ice. It fit them, supposedly, although he didn't see how.

He huffed and grabbed Victor's hand in his own, psyching himself up as the current pair ended their routine. They had this. It was going to be horrible. No no no, they were going to be _beautiful!_ Yes! The audience broke out into applause and he felt Victor squeeze his hand. He leaned closer to Yuuri and smiled. "No nerves. We'll crush them."

"You're so confident.. "

"Only way to be. " He winked and released him, moving out onto the ice. Startled, Yuuri scrambled after him, catching up as his cheeks reddened. Hopefully no one noticed. 

Moving to the middle of the ice, Victor stopped to wait for him, an arm raised. Yuuri fell into place beside him, raising his own arm to press their palms together. There was silence except for a faint murmur from the crowd. It felt like hours before the soft beginning notes of the music sounded and they swept away from each other. This part was simple. A little footwork that matched the quick, light rhythm, then the music began to build. They used that build to move back to one another, clashing together at just the right moment. A spin swirled them around each other before Victor broke away, jumping a triple as if ecstatic with freedom. Yuuri only gave chase, falling into step and mimicking his every move.

It was easy for Yuuri to lose himself once they'd begun. In the music, in Victor.. There was no audience anymore, only movement and rhythm. Victor gave him a come-catch-me look that was _not_ rehearsed and Yuuri felt excitement thrill through him. Again Victor tried to break away but Yuuri was right on him, the music becoming fast and heated. They danced, always within a hairsbreadth but never quite touching. Finally Victor moved away, Yuuri circling away to move into position. Victor threw his arms in the air, his head falling back dramatically, as if he were finally letting himself succumb to the pull of Yuuri's fire. He cast him a longing sort of look, and Yuuri reached for him, eyes lidded and mouth parted in an unintentionally needy expression. Victor broke into a smile and shot toward him. Ready, Yuuri snatched him by the hips as he closed the distance, boosting him for one last spin as they finished. Perfectly Victor spun through the air and came down, circling around Yuuri and twisting to fall into his arms. Supporting his back, Yuuri planted his other hand against his partner's chest and dipped him low as Victor went limp in his grasp.

Cheers from the audience fell on deaf ears. Yuuri was stuck, staring down at Victor's flushed, grinning face and the pale, tempting neck being bared at him. 

_Beautiful._

He blinked as Victor grinned up at him. The smug bastard knew the look on his face. He'd been right. With a laugh Yuuri lifted him again so he could gain his feet and they took a bow together. Uncaring of all the people staring at them, Victor threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and began drifting back off the ice. "See? You didn't even fall."

"I didn't even think about it.. "

"Too focused on the routine? That's good! You're getting better at tuning everything out." He flopped down onto a bench and started unlacing his skates, glancing around as they waited for their score. 

"Something like that, I guess."

"Yuuri?" Victor looked up at him curiously. A small blush colored his nose and he reached up to grab his arm and pull him down beside him. "Get your skates off."

"I know!" It was his turn to flush in embarrassment as he started working on the laces. A man was speaking over the loudspeaker but it didn't register with him as he glanced sneakily toward Victor. He'd lifted his head to listen, a focused expression on his face as his eyebrows drew together thoughtfully. Did he know what faces like that did to Yuuri's concentration? Apparently not.

"Not bad. We're in first for now!" He smiled brilliantly, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"We're. In. First. Pay attention." He grinned and elbowed him gently before stretching his arms over his head. "If we can stay there we'll be set- EH!" He squirms to the side, away from Yuuri and the prodding fingertip that had dug into his side. His partner grinned at the reaction. 

"Sorry! I was just.. You're.. Your shirt fits well." 

"My shirt."

"Yes." Clearing his throat, Yuuri fidgeted with his skate and looked back toward the ice. Victor stared at him, feeling a swell of affection at the awkward excuse. He chuckled softly and touched his arm, letting his fingers wander down to catch his wrist. This was a good start to a new stage of their careers and he was glad they were there. At the touch of his fingers Yuuri glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smiled, he hand shifting to catch Victor's. It felt like a good start to a lot of things.


End file.
